Home Village
The Home Village is the first world of Grapple Force Rena. It consists of a grassy region littered with the occasional white ruins and containing the titular village. Course 1-1 Prior to the game beginning, a cutscene plays which shows the beginning of the Hollow Soldier invasion, and introducing Rena as the town hero, whom sets off to save her Home Village after being warned of the attack by Jarvis. The stage itself is the introductory stage to the game itself, and features simple jumps and grappling-based puzzles focusing primarily on teaching the player the basic controls of the game, and also introduces the Hollow Soldiers and attack methods. It also begins the recurring joke of an Eggplant Statue. Course 1-2 Apon reaching the stage, Rena finds out the person behind the invasions on her home village - Commander Hurgh, whom, after a bit of banter, sics the Hollow Soldiers onto Rena. The stage itself is the first Brawl stage of the game - in which you are required to defeat enemies in order to progress. A total of 27 enemies are present in the village, including four new enemy varieties - The Cool Bomb, which detonates itself when Rena is nearby and cannot be destroyed conventionally, The Propella Fella, which is a flying helicopter-like enemy that homes in on Rena, the Hollow Vanguard, which is a shielded variant of the Hollow Soldier, and the Guard Knifejaw, a pirahnna-like enemy that jumps out of waterfalls to attack the player. Boss Encounter This boss can be encountered at any time, assuming it has not been defeated yet. Known simply as "Miniboss", this strange creature has three attacks - burrowing into the ground, throwing rocks at the player, and walking towards the player. To defeat it, either throw the rocks it unearths back at it, or throw turnips at it. Defeating it exclusively using turnips awards an achivement. Alongside the Desert Delver, this boss appears twice - with its second appearance being as a large enemy in 6-1. Course 1-3 After metting Jette in a cutscene and finding the general location of the hideout, Course 1-3 begins with the goal - to Lift up every one of the golden Hurgh heads in order to find the location of his hideout. This course introduces Jette - whom you can grapple onto to fly around the sky to find more Hurgh hideout locations. It also introduces the Mace Face- a giant tan enemy type which will jump towards you and throw out one of its spikeballs to deal damage. Whilst the majority of it cannot be grappled, the spikeballs can be, enabling the player to defeat it via throwing its spikeballs back at it. It can also be defeated by using Explosions. In order to exit the level, seven of Hurgh's eight head statues must be lifted. Lifting the one you start next to last will award an achievement. Course 1-4 After the discovery of the hideout, Hurgh and his Hollow Soldier army start to escape from the base using his Getaway Aircraft, with Rena and Jette in hot persuit. As they begin to fly towards Hurgh, they are suddenly shot by a blast from Hurgh's Arm Cannon, leaving Jette's wings disabled. Forced to leave her new friend behind, Rena continues the persuit on her own. The level itself is a platforming level, unique among all of them - rather than having an end goal or a miniboss, the ability to win the stage itself is dependant on Commander Hurgh's Getaway Aircraft - Whilst persuing the aircraft, you must use the abundant Hollow Soldiers in the stage as projectiles to damage the aircraft. It takes 17 hits to take down the aircraft, at which point the stage will end. Reaching significantly ahead of the Aircraft will award an achievement. Course 1-5 After crashing Hurgh's Getaway Aircraft, Rena catches up to the brute - whom unveils a cart-like machine with a rotating spike arm, which temporarily throws Rena off-guard. Being the first full bossfight, Commander Hurgh's bossfight serves as an introduction to the typical boss format - dodging the attacks, and retaliating by throwing enemies back at it. Hurgh introduces this to the player by seperating the two - the attack being charges from one side of the arena to the other with occasional mid-charge turns, and the retaliation phase being when Hurgh throws Hollow Soldiers onto the arena. Grabbing onto the Hollow Soldiers and throwing them back into Hurgh's machine will deal a single hit. 14 hits later, Hurgh's machine will explode, leaving the man himself to jump around and fire blasts from his arm-cannon. These blasts can be grabbed onto - simply reflecting one into him will defeat him and end the fight. Reaching the end of the level without taking damage awards an achievement, and also provides 60000 of the 160000 points required for an S-rank. In order to get the remaining 100000 points, Commander Hurgh must be beaten in 45 seconds or less. Category:Grapple Force Rena Category:Grapple Force Rena Levels